As taught in the patent to Stifter, 2,908,974, it is quite useful to provide an orthodontic appliance in which a base is bonded to a tooth band which is carefully fitted over a tooth to be treated. The base is adapted to receive any of a large number of brackets, each having a different and unique working configuration in the form of a variety of slots or lugs to achieve the desired orthodontic force or torque. As the treatment proceeds, the orthodontist need merely replace the bracket portion of the appliance, while using the same tooth band base, and with minimum effort and inconvenience to the patient.
In accordance with the present invention, means are provided for expeditiously interlocking the bracket to the base of pedestal, while still permitting ready removal and interchange of brackets.